how we met
by Mai Kamano
Summary: Rin berharap ia dapat menggambar tokoh cowok yang memesona, tetapi apa yang ia dapatkan justru lebih dari itu.


**Vocaloid** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp.

 **Warning** _oneshot_. Mengandung otpLenRin _plus_ kengenesan _author_ yang dilampiaskan lewat fic. _Cliche_ beud. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Menggunakan Rin _point of view._

* * *

 **how we met**

by **Mai Kamano**

* * *

Lagi-lagi naskahku ditolak.

Serius. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam bulan ini. Naskah komik yang kubuat dengan jumlah total duapuluh halaman—termasuk _cover_ —itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Dan dengan berat hati aku harus mengatakan, editorku, meminta revisi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pak tua itu bilang gambarku sudah cukup bagus. Secara keseluruhan, tentu saja. Bentuk tubuh dari tiap tokoh yang kugambar sudah pas sesuai proposi. _Detail_ nya pun terlihat jelas. Dan, _for your information_ , menggambar tubuh manusia hingga _mendekati_ bentuk tubuh yang asli merupakan salah satu bagian tersulit. Benar, aku menyombongkan diri, ada masalah?

 _Hell_. Kalau tahu begini jadinya—ditolak maksudku—untuk apa aku meminum kopi kalengan dan begadang setiap malamnya?! Begini-begini aku juga masih menduduki bangku kelas sepuluh—kantung mata yang menghiasi wajahku ini merupakan bukti nyata bahwa aku juga butuh istirahat!

Tapi, kesampingkan dulu semua itu! Sekarang dimana letak permasalahannya?!

Dimana letak permasalahannya sehingga naskahku terus ditolak?!

 _"Tokoh laki-laki yang kau gambar kurang memesona, Kamine Rin-san."_

Entah pak tua itu menyukai komik _shoujo_ atau sejenisnya.

Aku ansumsikan kalimat tadi merupakan sebuah penghinaan ketimbang masukan. Yap, tepat sekali. Sekali dengar juga aku tahu pak tua itu bermaksud menyindirku, mungkin.

Karena sebagai seorang gadis remaja biasa, aku, Kamine Rin, enambelas tahun—SEKOLAH DI TEMPAT KHUSUS CEWEK.

Iya, SEKOLAH KHUSUS CEWEK. Sekolah-khusus-cewek. Apa itu kurang jelas?! Selama enambelas tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, aku belum pernah pacaran—oh _wait_ , jangankan pacaran—bahkan teman laki-laki pun aku tidak punya! Dan dengan keadaan seperti itu, bagaimana bisa aku yang notabenenya bersekolah di lingkungan cewek menggambar tokoh cowok yang _wow-indah-sekali_?!

Ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mulut pak tua itu. Beneran. Padahal sebenarnya, kalau bisa menggambar cowok tipe _ikemen_ , aku tidak akan menahan hasrat pribadi untuk membuat _doujin yaoi_ yang berbau _begitu_. Iya, _begitu_. Gausah pura-pura gatau deh.

Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir pak tua itu ada benarnya juga, sih... aku jelas-jelas sudah berusia enambelas tahun. Tidak pernah merasakan hubungan dalam artian romantis dengan seorang cowok rasanya khawatir juga. Gimana kalau kedepannya nanti aku jadi jomblo selamanya?

 _'Kereta dengan tujuan xx akan datang di jalur_ satu _. Para penumpang harap mempersiapkan diri.'_

Aku mengalihkan pandang dari map coklat yang berisikan naskah komik milikku dan menatap langit senja. Aku berusaha mengabaikan hiruk-pikuk stasiun di sore hari, sebelum benar-benar menyadari bahwa banyaknya pasangan yang berada di sini. Bercengkrama satu sama lain, bahkan tidak sungkan untuk memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum.

Aku tertegun.

Jika aku punya pacar... apa aku bisa membuat tokoh cowok yang memesona?

Perlahan tanah yang kupijaki bergetar pelan. Begitu mendengar decitan panjang yang memekakan telinga, aku bisa tahu kereta yang akan kunaiki baru saja tiba. Dengan segera aku merapikan kemeja putih yang kugunakan dan menepuk-nepuk ringan rok span hitamku yang sangatsangat ketat. Rasanya seperti dipaksa jalan seanggun mungkin saat memakai rok sialan ini.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku memakai pakaian ini padahal tidak suka? Sudah jelas semua itu disuruh ibuku demi bertemu si editor!

Baru saja aku hendak melangkahkan kaki yang pegal karena sedari tadi berdiri, orang-orang dengan brutal berebut memasuki pintu kereta.

Istilahnya, _nyerobot_.

Jelas saja, aku yang memiliki tubuh mungil terpental ke belakang dengan mudah. Menatap tidak berdaya punggung orang-orang yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat besar saling beradu. Terimakasih atas gen yang telah diberikan, mama, papa. Anakmu kini bahkan tidak bisa ikut berebut naik ke dalam kereta.

Aku mendecak kesal seraya mengacak-acak rambut dengan kasar. Saat hendak melangkah lagi, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Waktu seakan bergerak dengan lambat.

Kedua mataku terbuka lebar. Di tengah keterkejutanku tersebut—aku dapat merasakan badanku yang terdorong keras ke depan.

Panik, mataku spontan tertutup rapat dan tanganku pun meraih-raih _sesuatu_ yang berada tepat di depanku. Apapun itu, asalkan dapat menahanku yang akan jatuh dengan memalukan di _sini_.

 _Sesuatu_ itu pun memang berhasil kuraih, akan tetapi apa yang kupegang itu justru ikut jatuh tertimpa oleh tubuhku, menimbulkan suara barang berjatuhan yang gaduh meski hanya sesaat.

"A-aw..." aku meringis pelan. Aku menyentuh kepalaku dan berusaha bangkit lambat-lambat karena masih sedikit pusing akibat insiden jatuh tadi. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju pada _ku_ sebelum mereka kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing. Dan itu membuat _ku_ malu berat. Sialan, siapa sih yang tadi menabrakku?!

"Uuh..."

Pergerakanku membatu. Bukan. Itu bukan suara rintihan milikku... suaranya terdengar berbeda. Suara rintihan tadi terdengar feminin sekaligus berat di saat yang bersamaan. Kontras sekali dengan suara milkku yang cempreng.

... dan kemudian aku baru menyadari hal bodoh yang baru saja kuperbuat...

Dengan gerakan kaku aku berusaha melihat apa yang ada di bawahku.

Dan aku tidak bisa lebih _shock_ lagi.

Seseorang—entahlah cewek atau cowok, aku tidak yakin—berada _tepat_ di bawahku. Ia memegang kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi kesakitan, dan itu _benar-benar_ membuatku panik. _Benar-benar_ itu berarti _sungguh-sungguh_ , karena aku memang panik _sungguhan_. Bagaimana nanti kalo aku dituntut atas percobaan pembunuhan dengan tuduhan membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah?!

Aku pun berusaha bangkit dari atas tubuh orang itu, "Uwaaa! Maafkan a—"

—dan kata-kataku pun sukses terhenti begitu melihat sosok tersebut membuka matanya.

 _Azure_ yang indah, keduanya memantulkan bayanganku.

Dan jantungku tidak pernah berdebar lebih keras dari ini.

* * *

"Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Aku membungkuk sedalam mungkin dan menutup mata rapat-rapat. Di depanku, terdapat orang yang 'kutindih' tadi sedang duduk di bangku stasiun. Ia menggunakan kaos putih yang dipadu oleh jaket abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ hitam yang tidak terlalu longgar. Ia hanya diam daritadi, dan itu sukses membuatku _benar-benar_ merasa bersalah.

Kami berada di stasiun bagian timur yang berdekatan dengan minimarket. Aku yang tadinya panik karena melihat tangannya terluka spontan menarik orang itu menuju minimarket untuk membeli plester. Dan aku benar-benar lupa, dari sini menuju tempat kereta yang akan kunaiki lumayan jauh karena terhalang oleh jalur-jalur kereta yang lain.

"Ehm, tidak masalah—"

Kutegakkan kembali tubuhku secepat mungkin. Aku mengernyit, "Eh, anu, kamu cowok ya—?" dan buru-buru menutup mulutku sendiri. _Mampus_. Omonganku kadang emang gabisa di rem.

Orang—maksudku, cowok itu tersenyum aneh. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti cewek, ya?"

"B-bukan!" aku menjawab cepat-cepat dengan panik. Bingung mau menjawab apa, karena memang sebetulnya ia terlalu maskulin untuk dianggap sebagai cewek dan terlalu cantik untuk dianggap sebagai cowok. Tapi jika aku mengeluarkan isi pikiranku, aku bisa-bisa digampar karena dianggap tidak sopan.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal karena kikuk. Tapi di luar kendali, mataku melirik begitu saja pada cowok-tapi-cantik ini yang mau tidak mau membuatku sadar akan penampilannya.

Dari atas, cowok ini mempunyai surai _honeyblonde_ panjang yang ia ikat menjadi satu. Kedua manik _azure_ nya terlihat sangat indah, hal itu didukung dengan kulit putihnya yang jarang dimiliki oleh cowok pada umumnya. Hidungnya juga mancung, bentuk wajahnya juga begitu pas. Tinggi, mungkin sekitar 170 cm?

"... tampan," bisikku pelan, seraya menutupi wajahku yang pastinya sudah memerah dengan kedua tangan. Merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadari bahwa ia adalah _cowok_ dalam pandangan pertama. Oke, oke, kalian pasti protes karena aku baru saja menyebutnya tampan padahal beberapa saat lalu aku mengatakan bahwa ia cantik. _Why not both_ , cowok ganteng tapi cantik?

Entah ia bisa mendengarku atau tidak, tapi cowok itu terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil langkah mendekat padaku. "Namaku Kagamine Len," ia tersenyum geli, mengulurkan tangannya. "Dan kau?"

"Kamine Rin!" aku cepat-cepat menyambut tangannya dengan semangat. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak cuci tangan. Maklum, nggak pernah ngobrol sama cowok.

"Kamine Rin, ya," aku dapat mendengar ia bergumam, "Jadi, Rin, masalah kita sudah _clear_ , ya?"

 _Rin katanyaaaa_ , aku berusaha menahan rasa senang dan hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu! Dan lagi itu salahku, kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Jemari memainkan ujung kemeja. Capek juga harus mendongak untuk menatap orang tinggi kaya dia dalam jarak dekat, untung ganteng.

Len hanya mengangguk-angguk. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, ia kemudian melihat jam tangan hitam miliknya. "Ah, kamu nggak pulang? Ini sudah jam 6 sore, lho,"

Aku tersentak dan mulai melihat-lihat sekitar. Stasiun sudah mulai sepi pengunjung meskipun masih menyisakan beberapa—itupun hanya petugas dan orang-orang kantoran yang kelihatannya baru saja pulang. Langit pun yang awalnya berwarna jingga sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Kenapa aku tidak sadar waktu?

"Ah, Len. Maaf ya, aku harus pergi sekarang," aku berkata cukup panik. "Rumahku jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini—dan maaf aku membuat luka pada tanganmu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lain waktu," sambungku sebelum membungkuk lagi. Dalam hati aku kecewa, nggak bisa modus berlama-lama sama si tampan.

Ia balas membungkuk, sebelum melambaikan tangannya yang terdapat plester dan tersenyum. "Ya, semoga kita bisa bertemu lain waktu."

Aku ikut melambaikan tanganku dan berbalik meninggalkan Len. Dengan langkah cepat karena takut tertinggal kereta, aku buru-buru pergi ke jalur satu sesuai arahan yang diberikan tadi. Berkebalikan dengan tempatku sekarang, jalur satu terdapat pada bagian barat stasiun.

Kuhentikan langkahku sejenak. Sebelum berbelok, aku masih bisa melihat Len yang belum bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Dia tersenyum dan memberi gestur tubuh agar aku cepat bergegas. Aku mengangguk dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

* * *

"Eeh?"

Aku menatap tidak percaya pada petugas stasiun yang kelihatannya sudah lumayan berumur. Ia memainkan dagunya, aku bahkan menjadi saksi bagaimana bibir yang ia miringkan ketika berpikir sedikit terhalang oleh kumis lebatnya.

"Benar, kok. Kereta dengan tujuan xx sudah berangkat sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu,"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa...?" ucapku yang mirip bisikan saking _shock_ nya. Tapi kemudian aku tersadar, waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mengobati dan mengobrol dengan Len itu cukup lama. Sialsialsial.

"Kalau begitu, jadwal keretaku selanjutnya kapan, ya, pak?" tanyaku dengan senyum terpaksa.

Pak petugas stasiun tersebut kembali memainkan dagunya sebelum membuka mulut. "Ada sih nanti, jam delapan malam, dek. Kalau mau harus nunggu dua jam dari sekarang,"

Kutolehkan kepalaku cepat pada jam dinding besar yang terdapat pada salah satu pilar stasiun. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam lebih limabelas. Satu jam lebih empatpuluhlima menit jika aku ingin duduk manis dan menunggu kereta selanjutnya—dan waktu tersebut cukup bagiku untuk membuat plot ulang komikku yang gagal.

Dengan pikiran ingin segera pulang, akhirnya aku merasakan ada yang janggal. Tanpa mempedulikan petugas stasiun yang masih berdiri di dekatku, aku menepuk-nepuk bagian tubuhku kemudian mengecek isi tas kecilku. Begitu terus sampai berulang kali hingga aku yakin akan suatu hal.

Map coklat yang berisikan naskah komikku hilang.

Aku langsung _shock_ di tempat. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke segala arah—mencari-cari map coklat itu. Walau terbilang gagal, itu bisa jadi patokan bagiku untuk dibandingkan dengan hasil karyaku selanjutnya!

"Dek?" tanya petugas stasiun yang terdengar khawatir.

Dengan cepat aku menatapnya dan tersenyum sekilas, "Terima kasih banyak, pak! Aku pergi dulu!" ucapku setengah memekik yang kemudian berlari ke tempat awal aku bertemu Len. Bisa jadi, kan, mapku itu terjatuh saat aku tidak sengaja menabrak Len!

Bisa kudengar petugas tadi sedikit berteriak memanggilku agar tidak pergi ke bagian ujung stasiun—dan aku mengabaikannya. Aku perlu memastikan lokasi itu, memastikan apakah mapku ada atau tidak.

"Hah... hah..."

Aku sedikit bersandar pada pilar stasiun agar tubuhku tidak ambruk. Nafasku terengah-engah dan itu membuatku capek. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja, apalagi sudah malam begini. Tubuhku lelah dan mataku terasa berat.

Dengan terhuyung, aku memaksakan diri sendiri bangkit dan mengedarkan pandanganku. Benar—ini tempatku dan Len jatuh secara memalukan tadi sore. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan map coklatku. Kuputuskan untuk berkeliling sedikit di stasiun bagian ini. Siapa tahu aku menemukannya, walau peluangnya sangat kecil.

"Bagaimana, dong...?" aku bergumam sendiri. Putus asa karena tidak bisa menemukan map sialan itu. Bagus banget, Rin, satu lagi kebodohanmu mengacaukan semuanya. Kini aku harus membuat naskah komik dari nol—lagi. Bagus bangeeet.

Capek, akhirnya aku mendudukan diriku secara kasar pada bangku stasiun. Bisa kudengar bangku ini sedikit berdecit. Aku memainkan jari-jariku dan meniupnya pelan, berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan. Ingat kan aku masih mengenakan kemeja putih tipis dengan rok span hitam yang pendek?

Detik-detik berlalu dan aku baru menyadari satu hal. _Kenapa tidak ada satupun orang di sini?_ pikirku bingung seraya menoleh ke sana kemari. Aku pun menepuk keras kening sendiri. Bodohnya. Kau. Rin. Inikan ujung dari stasiun, kau pikir siapa yang mau menunggu kereta di sini—apalagi hari sudah gelap. Bagian ujung dari stasiun ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dengan minimnya penerangan.

Aku pun bangkit, hendak menuju tempat dari stasiun yang setidaknya masih terdapat banyak orang. Tadinya kupikir begitu—

—hingga sekumpulan cowok datang dari satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kulewati.

 _Tuhan._

Aku pun menghentikan langkah. Mendadak keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisku.

Tunggu, mungkin saja aku yang kelewat parno, kan? Mungkin mereka juga sedang menunggu kereta sepertiku, kan? Iya, kan? Tidak apa-apa, Rin, kau hanya perlu melewati cowok-cowok itu dan segera pergi dari sini!

Aku pun mencoba mengambil langkah kembali, akan tetapi aku langsung terhenti. Mataku terbelalak kaget saat dapat melihat masing-masing dari mereka memegang botol minuman keras dengan rokok pada kedua tangannya. Dan, yeah, semua itu diperburuk oleh salah satu dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiranku.

Bagus banget Riiin.

Cowok-cowok itupun segera menoleh ke arahku, bahkan mulai bersiul dan melancarkan kalimat godaan. Aku hanya bisa membatu saking _shock_ nya. Kakiku mundur perlahan dengan gemetar begitu mereka mulai mengambil langkah mendekat. _Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini tidak ada satupun orang yang lewat, sih!_

Aku spontan berbalik arah dan hendak berlari—akan tetapi langkahku berhasil dihentikan begitu tanganku ditarik oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Lepaskan!" aku memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi genggaman tangannya padaku kuat sekali, hingga rasanya aku ingin memekik kesakitan. Tubuhku bergetar dan pandangaku mulai terhalang oleh air mata sendiri. Rasa takut yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis," cowok menjijikan yang menggenggam tanganku itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ia mempunyai surai toska yang senada dengan kedua matanya—oke dia ganteng, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kalau saja ia tidak membawa minuman keras bersamanya. Aku hanya bisa membuang muka pada arah lain, menggigit bibir. "Kami hanya ingin... _bermain_ denganmu. Jangan takut, ya?"

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Dengan segera aku memberontak lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" teriakku ketakutan. Akan tetapi itu justru mengundang tawa dari mereka semua.

Cowok-cowok yang sebelumnya masih menyisakan jarak denganku mulai semakin mendekat. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibir sekuat mungkin, berusaha agar tidak menangis. Jermariku yang bebas meremas kuat ujung dari kemejaku. _Tuhan, tolong aku..._

"... Rin?"

Suara tawa dari cowok-cowok tadi hilang seketika. Sesaat semuanya hening—membiarkan angin malam mengisi kekosongan. Aku yang menyadarinya pun mengangkat wajah lambat-lambat. Berusaha untuk memandang ke depan.

"... Len?" bisikku tidak percaya.

Tidak jauh di depanku, Len berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan pada jaket abunya. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian mulai melangkah mendekat.

"Kau kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Len seraya menatap cowok-cowok tadi satu persatu. Aku hanya bisa bungkam, terlalu takut untuk berucap barang sepatah kata pun. Tanganku rasanya mati rasa karena masih digenggam kuat oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Heh, siapa kau?" tanya cowok yang menggenggam tanganku. Wajahnya menampakan ekspresi tidak suka karena melihat Len yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Len hanya diam. Tatapannya tertuju padaku yang jelas-jelas ketakutan. Ia terseyum sebentar, sebelum ia menggenggam keras lengan cowok yang menggenggam tanganku.

Aku terpekik kecil.

"Rin," gumam Len yang menarik atensiku. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini."

Aku terpana melihat sosok Len. Ia memandangku dengan lembut yang sesaat kemudian tatapannya beralih pada cowok yang ia genggam lengannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi datar.

"Oi, oi," desis cowok berambut toska. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku. Kalau kau tidak ingin ada perkelahian di sini," geramnya penuh amarah.

"Ide yang bagus," jawab Len dengan nada main-main. "Tapi aku hanya akan melakukannya kalau kau melepaskan cewek itu."

"Brengsek!" maki cowok itu yang kemudian hendak melayangkan sebuah tinju dengan tangannya yang bebas. Aku hanya bisa berteriak dan menutup kedua mata, tidak ingin melihat. Akan tetapi aku tidak mendengar seperti suara seseorang yang terkena tinju atau apapun.

Len menyeringai.

"Wow, itu tinju yang kuat~" ucapnya masih mempertahankan nada main-mainnya. Aku melirik Len—ia menahan tinju cowok berambut toska ini dengan tangan satunya. "Tapi merupakan sebuah pilihan bodoh kan, untuk berkelahi di tempat yang difasilitasi cctv seperti ini?"

Aku bisa melihat teman-teman dari cowok toska ini mulai menampakan ekspresi resah. Dan semua itu sukses membuat cowok yang menggenggam tanganku berdecak kesal.

"Sial," umpatnya. Bisa kurasakan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku. Aku pun langsung mundur beberapa langkah, membuat jarak aman dengan cowok-cowok itu.

"Kalian beruntung hari ini!" cowok berambut toska itu berkata ketus. Ia mengambil langkah pergi bersama teman-temannya—menyisakan Len dan aku yang masih tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Begitu mereka benar-benar menghilang dari jarak pandangku, rasa lega mendadak menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Entah karena masih _shoc_ k atau apa, aku langsung jatuh terduduk. Bisa kurasakan tanganku yang gemetar hebat karena insiden tadi.

Len melirikku dengan ujung mata. Ia mengambil langkah mendekat dan mensejajarkan tingginya denganku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap-usap puncak kepalaku.

Aku menatap Len—ekspresinya terlihat khawatir. Dengan cepat aku segera memeluknya, menangis.

"Huhu—Len! Hiks," isakku di dadanya yang bidang.

Bisa kurasakan Len yang tersentak kaget. Ia terlihat bingung harus berbuat apa, akan tetapi ia tetap membalas pelukanku. Lebih erat hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa mengambil napas.

Aku perlahan menutup mata. Berusaha menikmati pelukannya.

Len hangat.

* * *

Begitu banyak kejadian yang terjadi hari ini hingga kepalaku rasanya mau pecah.

Pertama, naskahku ditolak. Kedua, dengan kesal aku pun pergi ke stasiun yang justru membuatku kenal dengan Len—meski itu dengan cara memalukan, sih. Ketiga, setelah aku ketinggalan kereta, nyatanya aku juga harus kehilangan naskah komikku. Dan terakhir, yang paling terburuk dari semua kejadian ialah—jeng jeng!—bertemu dan digoda oleh preman.

Tapi hal yang paling tidak bisa kumengerti dari semua ini adalah pemandangan di depanku:

"Dasar anak bodoh!"

Petugas stasiun yang berbincang denganku beberapa waktu sebelumnya menjitak kepala Len keras-keras. "Harusnya kau langsung melapor saat melihat kejadian seperti tadi! Kalau kalian kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?!"

Len meringis kesakitan dan mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. "Kelamaan! Kalau aku memanggil satpam dulu, paman pikir apa yang sudah terjadi pada Rin!" ucapnya dengan cemberut.

Aku hanya bisa mengerjap kebingungan, "Anu, kalian... saling kenal?"

Petugas stasiun itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan merangkul Len. "Tentu saja! Anak ini adalah keponakanku yang paling nakal!" ucapnya dengan wajah sumringah disusul dengan mengacak-acak rambut Len. Len hanya mendengus dan memutar mata malas.

"O-oh..." jawabku masih bingung. Saat ini, kami berada di ruangan khusus bagi penumpang yang ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya barang sejenak. Karena merupakan ruangan untuk beristirahat, di sini disediakan khusus kafe yang menyuguhkan makanan dan minuman ringan.

Aku yang tengah duduk di sofa beludru menyesap sedikit dari teh yang dipesankan Len lewat kafe itu. Aromanya harum, dan itu sukses membuatku lebih rileks dari yang sebelumnya.

"Jadi," Len kembali mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku bisa melihat petugas yang merupakan paman Len tadi keluar melalui pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. "Kudengar dari Paman Leon kau ketinggalan kereta?"

Aku menggangguk, kembali menyesap teh.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat yang sepi seperti tadi?"

Dan aku pun tersedak.

"H-he? Kenapa Rin?" tanya Len panik karena melihatku terbatuk-batuk. Aku hanya menggeleng, menandakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Setelah kembali menenangkan diriku dengan seteguk teh, aku menghembuskan napas lega.

"... aku mencari sesuatu," gumamku lambat-lambat. Berharap agar Len tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

Len mengangkat sebelah alis. "Mencari apa di tempat gelap seperti tadi?"

 _Shit_.

Aku hanya bisa memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari Len. Masa iya aku harus menjawab kalau aku mencari naskah komik cewek milikku? Ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkannya nanti kalau ia sampai tahu fakta aku penggila komik cewek?

"Hm?" kejar Len.

Aku melirik sekilas padanya sebelum menunduk. "Naskah..."

"Naskah apa?"

"..."

"Rin?"

"..."

"Riin?"

"NASKAH KOMIK CEWEK, Len! Naskah komik cewek milikku! Sepertinya terjatuh saat aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, makannya aku kembali ke tempat tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya!" jawabku sedikit keras dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Aku terengah-engah dan berusaha mengambil napas dengan benar. Begitu tersadar, seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan ini tengah menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku pun hanya bisa menahan malu dan menundukkan kepala.

Akan tetapi aku tidak mendengar tawa ejekan dari Len atau apapun. Jangankan tertawa, bahkan merespon saja tidak. Aku yang heran pun akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan menatap Len.

Cowok dengan surai pirang itu hanya diam. Ia tidak menatapku—melainkan melempar pandangannya pada lantai kayu yang beralaskan karpet.

"Le—"

"Maaf."

Aku mengerjap. Maaf untuk apa?

"Maaf, Rin. Karena mengobatiku, kau jadi tertinggal kereta,"

Wajahku langsung pucat.

"Salahku juga, bukannya mengantarmu sampai kereta, aku malah menyuruhmu bergegas pergi,"

Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Bukan itu maksudku.

"Aku bahkan membuatmu kehilangan naskah komik milikmu sehingga kau bertemu dengan cowok-cowok tadi." Len masih tidak menatapku. "Maafkan a—"

Belum selesai Len berbicara, aku segera menangkap wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan membuatnya menoleh secara paksa padaku. Bisa kulihat eskpresi dari manik _azure_ nya yang memantulkan rasa bersalah. Kutarik napas pelan sebelum membuangnya.

"... Len," ucapku. "Semua itu bukan salahmu, kok. Aku sendiri kan yang tidak sengaja jatuh... menimpamu dan membuat naskahku hilang?" ujarku berusaha mencari rangkaian kata-kata yang tepat karena—ya, memang semua itu murni salahku. Aku mengatakan hal seperti tadi kepada Len bukan maksud untuk menyinggungnya, sungguh.

Air muka Len masih belum berubah. Ia justru menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dan itu membuatku merasa sangatsangat bersalah. Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk menyaring kata-kata sebelum kuucapkan pada orang lain.

"Len..." desahku yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Ini bukan salahmu, sungguh. Justru karena aku tidak sengaja jatuh menimpamu, kita bisa saling kenal, kan?"

Seulas senyum sedikit terlukis pada wajah tampan Len.

Aku menarik kepalanya dan membuatnya bersandar pada bahuku. Kuusap pelan surai pirangnya yang halus. "Lagipula, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Len. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau tidak menolongku dari cowok-cowok itu." aku berkata tulus.

Yeah, sebenarnya aku juga membuat luka pada tangan Len, sih, tapi lupakan.

Len menengadahkan kepala untuk menatapku. Aku balas menatap Len, yang kemudian aku sadar bahwa tatapannya padaku berbeda. Wajahku spontan memerah dan jantungku berdegub keras melihat tatapannya.

Aku bisa merasakan tangan Len yang menahan kepala bagian belakangku. Ia menariknya dengan lembut dan menutup mata.

Aku yang mengerti situasi ikut menutup mataku. Kubiarkan jarak di antara kami semakin menipis dan jantungku tidak pernah lebih berisik dari ini sebelumnya. Saat bibir kami akan bertemu—

 _'Kereta dengan tujuan xx akan datang di jalur_ satu _. Para penumpang harap mempersiapkan diri.'_

— _speaker_ yang terdapat pada ruangan ini mengacaukan semuanya.

Aku dan Len sama-sama membuka mata dan menjaga jarak karena salah tingkah. Aku hanya bisa kikuk dan membereskan barang-barangku. Tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Len yang sudah mengatasi rasa gugupnya itu hanya memperhatikanku. "Jadwal keretamu, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk karena masih malu. Dengan cepat aku menyambar tas kecilku dan berdiri. "Jadi, um... aku pergi dulu, ya?" pamitku dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala, bingung harus berkata apa.

Len hanya terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk. "Ya, hati-hati."

Aku mengangguk kecil dan mulai meninggalkan Len. Sedikit kecewa karena aku mengharapkan salam perpisahan yang manis, atau setidaknya itulah yang kupikir.

Tapi langkahku terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menahan tanganku. Aku pun spontan menoleh, mendapati Len yang menggenggam tanganku. Wajahnya sedikit terhalang oleh poninya yang panjang, tapi aku masih bisa melihat rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Bisakah aku meminta nomormu?" tanya Len dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Aku sampai harus menyiapkan telingaku baik-baik untuk mendengarkan kalimatnya.

"Len?" panggilku memastikan.

Len mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku ingin menghubungimu dan menemuimu kembali, Rin. Karena itu," ia mengeratkan genggaman kami, "Bisakah aku minta nomor kontakmu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Rasa hangat yang nyaman menjalar di kedua pipi—dan harus ku akui aku menyukai sensasinya.

Cowok dengan surai pirang yang lebih tinggi dariku itu masih menatapku. Menunggu jawaban. Dengan berani, aku mengambil langkah mendekat dan mengecup pipinya.

Len merona, dan aku tertawa karenanya.

"Tentu saja kau boleh, Len."

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

Jangan tanya kenapa orang baru ketemu udah main peluk bahkan nyosor, karena saya juga gangerti.


End file.
